The Child Behind Golden Eyes
by vixxster2492
Summary: FullMetal Alchemist (based on the manga but will have aspects of both animes)Set in Order of the Phoenix for Harry Potter, Chapter 4. T for swearing (tbh, Ed swears a lot...)
1. Chapter 1

The Child Behind Golden Eyes- Chapter 1

A/N- First time writing for FullMetal Alchemist, based on the manga but will have aspects of both animes, will probably have some swearing in it… Set in Order of the Phoenix for Harry Potter, Chapter 4.

Disclaimer- I own nothing bar copies of all the HP books and 6 volumes of FMA manga…

* * *

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER—" Harry took a deep breath, Ron staring at him, Hermione crying.

"I'm sorry Harry! Dumbledore wouldn't let us send any letters-" Hermione was cut off by a large crash sounding from downstairs. They all looked at each other before all running to the door and down the stairs. The portrait of Mrs. Black started screaming, startling Harry but he dismissed the sight in favour of finding out what had caused the noise, assuming it was one of the twins' pranks.

They were shocked when, upon opening the door to the dining room, they saw all of the members of the Order (or at least, the ones who were at the house at that time) standing at one end of the room, wands out and aimed at a small figure laying on the floor.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered to Sirius as he joined them.

"We were just having a meeting when suddenly a weird blue glowing circle appeared on the ceiling and that boy fell through." Sirius shrugged.

"So, what are we gonna do with him?" Moody asked gruffly.

"Well… I doubt he's a Death Eater but I don't know who he is, any of you recognise him?" Remusasked.

A chorus of "No"s and "Never seen him in my life"s echoed around the room.

"The poor boy," the stranger twitched slightly, barely noticeable, "is so _small!_" He groaned quietly and shuffled slightly, sure signs of him waking up. "Why don't we wait for the little one wake up?" No sooner had Molly Weasley said this did the boy roll over and blink sluggishly. Apparently noting the odd surroundings, he jumped up, falling almost naturally into a fighting stance, all signs of tiredness gone.

Everyone in the room raised theirs wands again, aiming at the now standing boy. They all blinked owlishly, shocked at the fact that their newest "guest" looked to be about 12.

"Where am I?" The voice was unexpected and made them all jump.

No one replied.

"I said, where am I?!" He growled, raising his arms into a higher stance, right arm slightly outstretched, left close to his body.

"Before we tell you that, why don't you tell us your name?" asked Arthur Weasley.

"_Fine_, my name is Edward Elric, now where am I and who are you?"

"You're in London, England." Lupin clarified as Edward looked even more confused. " My name is Remus Lupin, this is Molly Weasley and her husband Arthur Weasley." He indicated to each person as he gave their names. He introduced the rest of the Weasley family before he was interrupted. "Nymphodora Tonks-"

"Call me Tonks." She glared at Lupin.

"_Tonks_, Alastor Moody, Hermione Granger, and-" he paused, "Harry Potter."

No reaction. He only looked a bit overwhelmed from the intake of information.

"Ummm… Okay… Nice to meet you but- I've got to get back to Central…"

"Central? I've never heard of that place before, what country is it in?" Lupin asked.

"It's in- It's in Amestris." Hermione gasped as Edward said this.

"_Amestris?"_

Edward turned to face her, "What?"

"Amestris isn't a real place" It's a myth!"

Edward snorted. "'Not real?' Where did I just come from then?"

"My ceiling." Sirius piped in helpfully.

"What?"

"There was a blue light and you fell through the ceiling."

Edward blinked. "Okay…" he relaxed out of his fighting stance, still ready for an attack. "Can you please lower your sticks?"

They looked at their wands in surprise, not realising they still had them raised.

"Thanks." Edward suddenly collapsed, Mrs Weasley and Lupin rushing forwards to help him.

"Exhaustion, let's get him into bed."

"Molly, we need to question him! Find out who he is!"

"You can wait until he has slept, Moody!" She carried Ed up the stairs (with magic) and placed him on a bed so he could sleep comfortably.

The "Golden Trio" looked at each other, wondering who exactly their new guest was.

* * *

A/N-Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this crossover, I had the second chapter written out but it's half-ten and I have to get up at five so… I'm off to bed… next chapter will be up soon, probably sometime tomorrow! Bye x


	2. Chapter 2

The Child Behind Golden Eyes: Chapter 2

**A/N- Guys, I'm so frickin sorry! I lost all inspiration for everything and then I finally sat down to type this up and… I couldn't find the chapter… This is the last pre-written chapter (for the minute) so… next update may not be for a while…**

* * *

After he'd gotten cleared by Dumbledore, not much was seen of Ed (not until the "Prefect Party", when he was forced out of his room to join in the celebrations), occasionally he would be spotted poking his head out of the room to ask for paper or a pen, or, more commonly, to shout at the twins for a) calling him short or b) playing a prank on him. He took the majority of his meals in his room, but would sometimes join them for dinner.

On the day of the party he sullenly walked downstairs, annoyed that he was being forced to leave his research. Most of the night was spent either next to the food or sulking in the corner. After congratulating Ron and Hermione he left the room, intent on carrying on with his equations, he was almost at his door when he heard someone sobbing. He ran to the room, bursting inside and was shocked to find Mrs Weasley crying over Fred and George's dead bodies, wand abandoned. He ran towards her, standing in front of the sight so she would no longer have to look at her sons' dead bodies but- hadn't he just seen the twins downstairs?

"Mrs Weasley, calm down." She looked up at Ed, tear tracks coating her cheeks. Her eyes widened as, behind Edward, Fred and George's bodies disappeared, leaving behind a woman standing there. Neither of them noticed Lupin, Moody and Harry joining them.

"Edward?" He spun around, so fast she heard his neck click.

"Mum?" His voice was quiet, pleading.

"My boy. Why- why couldn't you save me?" Her voice rasped and cracked as she collapsed, blood pouring out into a puddle around her, her ribcage tore open, all the while her broken voice repeating Edward's name, over and over. Throughout the transformation Ed stared at the changing figure in front of him. All that was left was a skeletal structure, gasping for air, still repeating that one word.

Ed didn't move.

It changed again, this time into a large suit of armour.

"Ed? Edward?"

"Al-Alphonse!"

"Brother, why did you do this to me?!"

"No, no, Al! It wasn't me! It was _HIM_!"

"I HATE YOU!" A large set of doors appeared behind the armour.

"No! Al!" Ed collapsed to his knees as the doors opened, thin black hands snaking out and dragging the armour towards the gate. The second the hands touched the suit though, it seemed to melt, leaving behind a small boy, about 10, who looked almost exactly the same as Edward, the only difference being that he lacked the piercing golden eyes of his brother.

"BROTHER!" The hands kept pulling him, encasing him in a black cocoon as he was through the doors into the inky darkness behind them. The doors shut and the whole room went white. A figure outlined in shadows appeared.

"Oh, Mr Al-chem-ist! How _nice_ to see you again!"

Ed growled at the figure. "Give me back my brother!"

"What should I take _this_ time Mr Alchemist?"

Mrs Weasley shrieked as a severed arm and leg appeared on the figure. Ed made no sound nor movement, just stared at the shape.

"RIDDIKULUS!" The shout came from Lupin, the large gate transforming into a full moon floating above them all before turning into a small balloon that quickly deflated, destroying the boggart.

Moody helped a shaking Mrs Weasley up and down the stairs, Lupin told Harry to go to his room before making his way to the trembling Ed.

"Edward? Are you alright?" He placed a hand on Ed's left arm. He was shocked when he saw the other's golden eyes full of tears.

"He- he hates me. It's all my fault!" The tears started falling and it wasn't long before Ed had collapsed against the hand sobbing. Lupin crouched down next to him.

"Shh, calm down." Lupin looked up as he heard a floorboard creak outside the door and Harry's head peeked through the gap between the door and frame. He saw Harry's eyes widen as he saw the sobbing Ed. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Ed nodded weakly, head resting heavily against Lupin's shoulder. He allowed himself to be picked up by Lupin, legs too weak to hold him up. Lupin opened to door and was not surprised to see most of the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place staring at Ed. "I'm going to put Ed to bed now, let him sleep." Everyone nodded and split so he could pass through, Lupin laid Ed down on his bed, already asleep, before leaving the room and shutting the door silently.

"Now, off to bed all of you, more cleaning tomorrow. We have to be up early."

The whole house was up early the next morning, but earlier than expected, woken by a scream.

* * *

**A/N- Next chapter won't be up for a while due to exams and stuff… I've started it already so shouldn't be too long… thanks to all followers and favourite-rs and reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Child Behind Golden Eyes: Chapter 3

A/N- So so sorry! I lost all inspiration but then yesterday/last night I watched 14 eps of Brotherhood and had another idea so… Enjoy!

* * *

Harry looked over at Ron before both leapt out of bed and rushed to find out what had happened. Charging out of the room, they almost collided with Hermione and Ginny as they too left their room, they exchanged looks before hurrying to find the source of the scream. Upon arriving outside of Ed's room (where the sound had been emanating from) they were stopped by a large crowd made up of the rest of the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place. The scream stopped short, silence fell for a minute before the sound of sobbing came from the room. Mrs Weasley went to open the door but was stopped as Lupin place his hand over hers and shook his head.

"Let me deal with this." he whispered. She nodded and stepped back, allowing him passage.

He opened the door as quietly as possible before making his way silently inside.

As the door opened they could clearly hear Ed's voice speaking quietly, still crying as the words hitched every so often.

Ed whimpered. "Mum. Al. It's all my fault." They heard the rustling of sheets as Ed curled himself into a tighter ball. Lupin stepped further inside. "I'm sorry Al." A wrenching sob made Mrs Weasley step forwards, as if to step inside the room, but was stopped as Sirius grabbed her shoulder.

"Ed?" Lupin's voice was calm, soothing. "Ed, what's wrong?" He reached out a hand as if to grab hold of Ed's arm but stopped as Ed spoke again.

"One is all, all is one." The words were mumbled, but sounded practiced. Lupin looked at him confused. Hermione started trying to figure out what that could have meant but her thoughts were interrupted as Ed spoke again.

"If you've forgotten what I did to your friend Sloth, I killed her while she was wearing the face of my own mother." He hissed the words then gasped in pain and his left arm wrapped around his chest. Lupin looked back towards the door as he heard a collective gasp of shock from the listeners. He turned back towards Ed as he once again shifted, whimpering again.

Lupin reached forwards again and grabbed Ed's left shoulder and shook him slightly. "Ed?" He jumped backwards shocked as Ed sat up and flipped off the bed, falling easily into a fighting stance. His golden eyes were narrowed as he glared at Lupin.

"Edward, calm down." Mrs Weasley stepped forwards, entering the room. His eyes flickered to her, watching her as she stepped further into the room. "You're okay it was only a nightmare."

Edward snorted. "Huh, you think that was nightmare?" Mrs Weasley nodded as did the rest of the group.

"Yes, you must have dreamt about killing something wearing your mother's face, it is the only explanation for what you were saying." Her voice was calm and soothing.

Edward's eyes narrowed further, the gold almost hidden behind his eyelids. "What did I say?"

Lupin stepped towards him but stopped as Ed turned back to face him. "Something about Al, "One is all, all is one" and about killing sloth with your mother's face."

Ed snorted again and relaxed out of his stance. "Huh. Those weren't nightmares, just memories."

Hermione gasped and stepped inside the room, ignoring the worried glances from Ron and Harry. "You? Ed? You haven't killed anyone have you?"

"What did I just say?" He rolled his eyes.

"But- You're so young! You're only about- 13?" Edward twitched. "You couldn't have killed anyone!"

"I. Am. 16. Years. Old. And. I. Am. Not. Short." The words were spat through gritted teeth. "And just because I'm 'young' doesn't mean I've killed anyone." Edward looked shocked at himself as he admitted this and quickly started to panic as everyone started to back away from him, only Lupin and Sirius venturing towards him.

"Shit." He grabbed his cloak and started running, pushing through all the people outside the door before charging down the stairs, waking the previously silent portraits. Mrs Black's screams quickly filled the shocked silence upstairs and they all ran across the landing to see what Ed was doing. They all hurried downstairs, converging in the hall, Sirius and Lupin quickly shutting the curtains and silencing Mrs Black.

Edward tried the door, but found he was unable to open it. He growled and they were shocked as he pulled back his right arm and slammed his fist into the door. A loud crunch echoed through the hallway and part of the wooden door shattered. He growled again and he pulled back his hand, quickly checking to see if he had broken any part of his arm, the only thing broken was his glove, which was now ripped open, his metal hand glinting slightly in the candlelight. He stopped just before his fist hit the door again, looked back at his shocked spectators before smirking and clapping his hands together, the sound echoing around the room. He slapped his palms onto the now warped door and created a hole big enough for him to walk through before escaping into the night.

The inhabitants of 12 Grimmauld Place stared in shock at the hole in the door before Mrs Weasley turned to the her children, Harry and Hermione. "Right well." Her voice shook slightly. "It's half-past two, back to bed."

* * *

A/N- Here you go, so so sorry, finally had an idea… next one will be a while again, sorry.


End file.
